War in Central City
by sparkaliciousxD
Summary: From the beginning, Roy Mustang knew he couldn't trust the Führer. Riza is the only person he can turn to. But what happens when Central is being invaded by murderers and they have no choice but to accept orders from the man that didn't care for Amestris?


**( My first fan-fiction on this account. There are two authors that share this. Thanks for your time to read this story! **  
><strong>-SP )<strong>

~Chapter 1: Suspicion~

The black office chair was quite uncomfortable today. It wasn't something a person would wish to spend the day sitting in. Colonel Roy Mustang certainly didn't. There were case files all over his desk. The crimes and death toll had been rising since the previous week. One specific case file was on top; one that he stared down at. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye sat at her desk, absentmindedly doing paperwork of her own, while a few other soldiers sat at the couches in front of his desk. They were discussing something he most likely should have been listening to.

"Sir, we need immediate action. There are people dying! My wife and kids lives are in danger!" One soldier spoke, clearly upset on the topic.

"And, we're putting risk to everyone in Amestris by sitting around hoping for the Führer to step in." Another soldier glared. This one didn't like Roy at all, but had to respect him. He was only a second Lieutenant in ranking.

"I can't sit by and do nothing! The Führer won't do a damn thing!" The first one spoke yet again.

"I'm doing the best I can. There's not much else that we can do without killing people ourselves. We need to take this slowly; carefully plan out our next step." Roy didn't give much else than a pokerface expression, giving away nothing. He knew what he was doing.

Just as the first soldier that spoke opened his mouth, the door opened.

_Just the person I wanted to see._ The Colonel thought to himself as he stood up and gave a salute.  
>The other soldiers, as well as Riza stood up and copied Roy.<br>"Hello. I believe we have something to discuss, Colonel and Lieutenant Hawkeye," The man spoke. "Now, I believe we should take this to my office. No need making a scene. I only want the two of you though."

...

Hawkeye and Mustang both followed him to his rather large office. One inside, he spoke again. "Take a seat. Would either of you like some tea?" He smiled, sitting in a chair with two chairs across from the table in between.

With a glance at each other, they both nodded sat hesitantly in the chairs. "What is this about, sir?"

The Führer laughed out loud. "At ease, Mustang." He handed the Colonel a cup of tea, setting it in front of him. The other cups had tea as well, and he set one by Riza and took a sip out of the other."I wanted to talk to you in regards to the things we must do in order to keep Central safe."

"And that might be?" An eyebrow raised as the man studied the Führer's eyes thoroughly. There was plently of reasons why he felt this way, but he did not trust this man. Not in the least bit.

"We need the Fullmetal Alchemist to help us. I believe he's currently located in Leor?"

"Correct."

"I need him back in Central. Along with Major Armstrong and any other alchemists you can think of within Command that would be willing to do a...special task."

"Yes, sir." Roy nodded, not comprehending what Bradley was up to. What did he need Roy and Riza for, and the rest of the alchemists? He didn't know, but he surely didn't want to find out.

"Now, I'll have a meeting arranged when you're back in Central and have the alchemists. I'm sure you can do this, Colonel. You'll have no problem. No need to worry! You're dismissed." Führer Bradley smiled and stood up.

The Colonel and Lieutenant followed pursuit, saluting while turning to walk out of the office.

"We're going to test just what you two can do." Roy heard Bradley mutter, as he closed the door behind Riza and himself.

_Guess we'll just have to be extra careful, won't we? _Mustang grinned to himself.

**( Sorry it's so short...Honestly. Next chapter should be up soon, and I'll try to make it longer! )**


End file.
